


Just a Taste

by spicedrobot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Art, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Closet Sex, Deepthroating, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Fixation, Sexual Interfacing, Suits, Zenyatta is an android how tf do I tag, basically borrowing the idea of androids licking stuff for my own disgusting uses, genji's still a cyborg, it's short n fucky lmao oO O, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedrobot/pseuds/spicedrobot
Summary: DBH!AU. Genji can't keep his eyes off Zenyatta at the best of times, and it's certainly not one of those.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Also comes with [art by nerbull](https://twitter.com/nerbulll/status/1094324481194102784)! Thank you soooo much this inspired me to finish this fic!!

 

It should be the last thing on Genji’s mind. He’s on the clock. It’s a crime scene. There are people around, other agents, ones he could never look in the eye again if they knew why he’s glued to the spot. The feature isn’t even unique, comes standard with all omnics, but he’s never seen Zenyatta use it until now. **  
**

It’s not even that he does it suggestively: one second the victim’s blood is an undisturbed pool on the floor, the next Zenyatta lifts coated fingers to his mouth. The blue gleams on his tongue, framed by full, soft lips, thin eyes narrowed, his teal LED flickering. They make them so pretty; humans love attractive people, attractive omnics too, even older models like Zenyatta, scuffed and scarred, slivers of metal beneath his skin mesh shining when he turns in a certain light.

Zenyatta processes the sample with mouth slightly parted, fingers leaving an azure smear beneath his lower lip, and the cyborg is much too hot, his augmented brain replaying the last seconds with blinding accuracy. The intensity of Zenyatta’s gaze, the complete lack of awareness, the indentation of his fingers pressed against his tongue—

“Oh. Curious indeed,” Zenyatta murmurs.

Genji doesn’t often feel thankful for his cybernetics, but they do conceal his lower body. He shakes his head while his heart slams stubbornly in his chest.

“What did you find?”

“The blood is approximately sixteen hours old and contains a specific chemical compound only found in omnics commissioned by Vishkar Corporation. I suggest we continue our investigation there.”

“It’ll be a pain securing a search warrant,” Genji says as Zenyatta notices the mess on his chin.

The cyborg swallows hard, mesh and metal at once too tight. Zenyatta isn’t looking at him when he licks at the stray blood. Small favors. Genji closes his eyes and exhales through his nose.

“Agent McCree, can you complete the investigation here?” Zenyatta asks.

“Sure thing, but you owe me,” McCree drawls from across the room.

“My thanks,” the omnic says, then cants his head towards Genji. “Let us return.”

Genji nods, and if his master notices his stiff gait, he does not comment on it.

Not until they’re a few hundred feet away and tucked into an old storage room.

“Zenyatta, what’re you—”

The omnic drops to his knees, and Genji bumps the shelves at his back with a grunt, eyes shooting between the door and Zenyatta unhurriedly unbuckling his belt.

“H-here?”

“It is not a prudent use of our time to relocate to your apartment,” Zenyatta says. He presses his cheek against Genji’s thigh, the warmth of him bleeding through fabric and armor mesh.

“This can...wait…” Genji breathes, hands grasping Zenyatta’s shoulders, a pre-emptive groan escaping, knowing what Zenyatta will discover when he—

“Can it? Dilated pupils, elevated heart rate…”

Zenyatta’s fingers tap the final key in the sequence, and Genji’s panel recedes up and away. His cock slides out into the cool air a scant inch from Zenyatta’s lips, reddened and gleaming with pre, twitching when the omnic’s breath ghosts over it.

“Fuck…”

“Do you still wish to wait?” Zenyatta says, quiet as a whisper.

The omnic presses his finger against the tip of his cock, watches it jerk back into the air as he pulls away, his laugh trailing Genji’s breathless swear. Zenyatta exhales, lips just catching its tip, the scantest kiss, his dark eyes flickering vibrant blue as he looks up.

Daring him to say no.

Genji’s lips flatten into a thin line. He should hate how much sway Zenyatta has over him, how an innocuous look or action strikes him stupid, how everyone thought _Zenyatta_ the responsible one, a kind, soft-spoken medic that would never lead his student away from a crime scene just to see him at his most embarrassing, to encourage it, _revel_ in it.

Zenyatta’s tongue darts out, mottled blue, sample stained, lashing once beneath his cockhead; Genji’s hips stutter, stomach flexing, a spot of pre dripping onto that damned tongue.

“T-teasing me doesn’t save an—”

Genji knocks the back of his head against the shelving as Zenyatta sucks him down mid word. For a terrifying second he almost comes there and then, with Zenyatta’s nose buried against his stomach, his throat massaging his cock, the omnic’s eyes half-mast and flickering, reading him, his taste, his smell. Then Genji gets a hold of himself, hand settling on Zenyatta’s head, the shaved texture grounding him, focus jumping to the door, the stale air, anything but the molten synthetics clutching his cock, the sounds of Zenyatta drawing back, suctioned and wet, the sounds of the omnic himself as he slides Genji back inside his mouth, weak, muffled and rumbling.

Zenyatta _enjoys_ this. Even with his own panel sealed and prim between his spread thighs, intent focused completely on Genji. Perhaps it’s the location, out of the way but not hidden. Maybe the position, Genji gripping him helplessly, trying so hard to even his breathing and not moan like a camboy—

He cannot spare another thought, not when Zenyatta’s hands plant atop Genji’s thighs and his cheeks hollow, no need to breathe, just an endless suckling drag that has Genji’s every nerve and sensor onlined and aching. He can’t watch, doesn’t dare look at Zenyatta while he sinks onto him, grits his teeth as his fingers flex against the omnic’s skull, his other hand clutching desperately at the shelving behind him. Entirely too wound up way too fucking soon, but Zenyatta learned every part of him, his reactions, how to suck and kiss and tease, when to bob shallowly and lash his tongue beneath his glans—

“God...Zen...I...I’m gonna…”

Zenyatta groans, the sound shivering against his cock, his fingers digging into the armor at Genji’s thighs, his other hand slipping into the paneling at his hip, brushing hidden, aching ports. A burst of sensation, hunger-need-desire and a quieter, more desperate pull, rips a growl from Genji’s chest, Zenyatta’s consciousness stroking his like a physical thing. They aren’t meant to interface, incompatible, most of Genji is human, but not all, and Zenyatta slithers into the rest and holds tight like a lifeline, a ghost of what two interfaced machines could feel, flashes of pain-tinted pleasure that steals Genji’s breath. His gaze snaps downward, legs nearly giving out, taking in the omnic’s mouth buried flush against his body, eyes thinned and vibrant and pleased, flecks of blood smeared across his chin and lips, glossy with spit and pre. It should be disgusting, but Genji _steams_ , desperately shoving at Zenyatta to stave it off, but Zenyatta reads him, knows, holds and swallows hard, not giving an inch.

Genji bites his fist, yell muffled but barely, body pulsing and trembling as he begins to come, hot, rippling bursts that have him rolling onto the balls of his feet, curling over Zenyatta, hips jostling, forcing himself deeper, chasing instinct while he embarrasses himself with the sounds he’s making, harsh, jagged wheezes as Zenyatta clenches and milks and _ruins_ him.

Only when he trembles and whines, orgasm settling into his body and painfully sensitive, does Zenyatta withdraw with a final pop. The blue flush at his cheeks, the way Zenyatta licks his lips and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand punching out a final whimper.

“So quickly. Would you like a summary of my analysis?” the omnic says, gravel rough and breathless and _grinning_.

“You’re a demon,” Genji sighs, hissing when Zenyatta continues to kiss his softening cock. “I’ll get you back for this…”

“How frightening,” the omnic hums.

Zenyatta seals Genji up and stands, worse for wear only for his wrinkled slacks and the stubborn blue flush across his cheeks.

“Shall we?”

Genji nods, gears himself up for hours of paperwork and most decidedly not scheming ways to get back at his partner before the night is through.


End file.
